galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
SC-03-93
"The senate was my home. But Golden Squad gave me an opportunity I couldn't miss." SC-03-93 or "Ryan" was a Senate Commando that served in the Senate but wanted a taste of the battlefield so he left the senate commandos and asked ARC trooper ARC-6446 "Bow" if he could join clone group Purple Squad. Bow said yes and allowed him to keep his senate commando armor as a reminder. Ryan's Golden Treatment Ryan felt at home with Purple Squad knowing the battles they would have would be fun. Ryan first served in the senate guard when he was just 15 standard years old so he knew what rules and regulations were needed in the galactic senate guard, when he was given the clone trooper regulations and rules it was a whole different kettle of fish. Ryan was allowed in to clone group Purple Squad the following morning when Costin Jr. said "Welcome my friend to the team!" he was welcomed and given the rank Lieutenant and given the paper work to say he had joined the Purple Squad and left the senate guard. Bow gave Ryan a warm welcome and gave Ryan his DC-15A blaster rifle as a gift. Even though Ryan was in Purple Squad he refused to be an ARC trooper even though Purple Squad was a high rank of ARC Troopers he just wanted to be an Intel trooper for purple squad. Training on Coruscant Ryan was trained like all Senate Commandos. He was trained so hard he was pushed to breaking point. Ryan had a task which drove him to be the best he could be. Ryan trained every day for 10 years just to be a Senate Commando. He later finished his training with the commando trainers and joined the Senate Commando Guard. "Good luck Ryan. You'll need it. Trust me. It is a hard world. And you need to know that you are safe in this world" Trouble Of Home "The world of us will be around for a long time yet. And those who don't see it will eventually turn out in droves to be able top those who are now the trained the people of the world of war. Never regret seeing as much as all the other people.We help those who are to afraid to help themselves. It will show us what people will do and how much they can do." Death on Coruscant Ryan was patrolling the corridors of the senate building when another Commando was talking to him. "You there! Stop!" He then punched him in the face. Ryan then pushed the commando because Ryan released data about the chancellor illegally. Ryan than jumped out of the way near an open window he looked down to see a ton of people walking about. Ryan told the commando not to wait up because if he did he wouldn't make it. Ryan jumped out the window and landed on his feet, breaking every bone in his legs and his spine. Ryan screamed in pain for 3 minutes before dying from his injuries, The commando who watched him jump out the window walked away not remembering anything.